Nerd Sitter
by lintusflower13
Summary: Andrea has been assigned to protect a profiler of the FBI. She finds herself falling into a world of love, acceptance and family. Will her mistake make her lose the subject she was meant to protect?


**I Am Watching**

3 am. The streets are quiet in the small Virgina town. I find it harder to be discreet with the lack of traffic. Need to infiltrate. I've already gotten my orders, need to know. I always find that statement funny, especially when I feel the target needs to know. The subject is asleep. I am watching from the abandoned building across the street, in the dark, no one can see me. He keeps his blinds open when he passes out with a book in his hands. It's rather sad.

They've come once already, to observe as well. I had to be like a cat when they did or they would've spotted me. They will need him soon, the other target is getting weaker, answers are not being given. I wonder if my target would crack. Strange young man, not like anything I have ever seen.

I must sleep, it will be light soon, he will be going to work. I must stay focused on vigiliant if he is to survive.

"Miss Milanthorpe, I am special Agent Aaron Hotcher, how are you?" I heard his voice as he came up to me to shake my hand. Firm handshake, clean cut, typical FBI look in my opinion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Agent Hotcher," I replied, shaking his hand back and putting on my best smile.

"So I have been briefed that you are here as a replacement for section chief Cruz until his full recovery. I am a bit surprised such a young lady was given the oppurtunity to lead this team."

"I have quite a lot of experience for someone my age Agent Hotchner. I am sure you've already gotten your tech analyst Penelope Garcia to expose every little dirty secret of mine haven't you?" I asked him. He stopped and turned around mid step as I prononced her name and shot me an impressed look.

What he didn't know was the amount of work and time it took to create that profile. It had to be believable. Why else would a 30 year old woman be chosen to be head of the behavioral analysis unit. With the large team of intelligence I worked under, it was not surprised that even his technical analyst would fail to find any holes in my explanation.

"Well, they told me you were to join us in the field? Section chiefs have come on our travels before, but it never the best place for someone who isn't used to..."

"I have seen more dead bodies as a 12 year old than you ever have Agent Hotchner," I cut him off, whispering so as the others who I saw down the hall in a room, looking all at me. "My role here is to not step on any toes. I am here simply to observe the job being done. I must understand how your team works if I am to lead you. I shall expect that my presence shall not cause any problems?"

I could feel "Hotch" as they called him tense. Erin Strauss had done the same thing, beared over them, threatened their jobs and lives. She was still loved in the end, but I knew that the role I needed to play was of authority. The group consisted mostly of men and some women, all older than me. I needed to know how to let people know I had to be treated with respect.

"Of course not, please come this way and meet them team," he replied as he walked the rest of the way to the room. I didn't like being cold, I very much enjoyed Agent Hotchner's authoritative but respectful demeanor, but I needed to show him otherwise.

"Everyone," he started as he entered the small room. Everyone immediately looked up at him. No impartiel faces, just looks of respect. It showed great character in a leader when others felt no resentment towards the one in control.

"This is Miss Andrea Milanthorpe, our new section chief until Cruz is better. I would like to introduce you to my team. This is David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Alex Blake, Dr. Spencer Reid and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

I looked at them all, not smiling or frowning. I looked each of them in the eye, nodding to them. Every face was permanently etched into my mind. Large files of information on their personal and professional lives all memorised. I felt like I knew family. My face showed otherwise.

"It is nice to meet you all. I looked forward to personally meeting each and every one of you. I have requested to come along and watch you work. I promise you all that I will be a shadow in your presence, I would just like to understand the team better," I explained. A few people nodded. I noticed the tense smiles, it was something I was used to. The beginning of any relationship was always uncomfortable, and I was walking in on a very effective dynamic.

"Please have a seat Miss Milanthorpe," Agent Rossi had replied, bringing up a chair and placing it next to him. Dr. Reid was on the other side watching me. He was flipping a pen and gave me an uncomfortable smile as I cast a glance at him. I simply nodded, refusing to let my emotions cloud my better judgement.

"Thank you Agent Rossi," I replied turning back and smiling at him.

"Please, if we are working together, call me David."

He was the oldest and from a very old background of respect and class. I knew right away reading his file he would be the first to greet me. He also loved the ladies. 3 divorces showed he knew how to charm a lady and also knew how to destroy it.

"A group of teenagers were found dead in a crop circle last friday night in Fort Wayne,Texas. Cause of death was cardiac arrest on all of the victims," Garcia explained, showing pictures of the victims lieing dead on the ground.

"They seem to be positioned in a strange way," JJ replied, looking at the photos on their tablet.

"Their bodies are positioned as if a message is being sent. The placement seems to look like certain crop circles found in others fields across the US," Dr. Reid added.

"Why were we called in on this case?" Agent Blake asks.

"A similar group of older workers were found this way in Tulsa,Oklahoma and more teenagers in Scottsbluff, Nebraska; all died of cardiac arrest. With the distance between the murders and finding the bodies in the crop fields, people are starting to call this unsub a lil green boogie man from space."

"So it's possible the unsub wanted to do this to create panic? Why else would he be choosing his victims so far apart from each other?" Agent Morgan asked.

"The distance is curious and the time frame itself. The first 2 kills were a month apart but this last one 3 months later. Is the unsub finding control of his urges, or is there a greater purpose to his method?" Dr. Reid asked.

"Could he possibly have a psychotic break? And is this why he is killing them in crop circles?" Agent Blake asked.

"Cardiac arrest? There is no way so many people in crop circles all died of natural causes. We need to find out how the unsub is killing his victims and maybe we will know why he is doing this," Agent Morgan added.

"Either way, we start from where he left off, wheels up in 30," Agent Hotchner called. Everyone got up then, closing their files. I had to be careful not to smile. My bosses were right, this dynamic was spectacular to view in it's process.

"I hope you have an over night bag," Agent Blake replied to me as she approached. I smiled at her warmly as I watched the others agents leave.

"Of course. I was told to prepare to take off on a case immediately. I am already impressed with how you work out the pertinent questions to the case," I replied.

"Well then let's go," she smiled as she ushered me out of the room.


End file.
